Банан
| section name = Виды | section text = см. текст | wikispecies = Musa | commons = Category:Musa | itis = 42388 | ncbi = 4640 }} Бана́н ( ) — род многолетних травянистых растений семейства , родиной которых являются тропики Юго-Восточной Азии (ЮВА) и, в частности, Малайский архипелаг. Бананами также называют плоды этих растений, употребляемые в пищу. В настоящее время различные сорта стерильного триплоидного культигена Musa × paradisiaca (искусственного вида, не встречающегося в дикой природе), созданного на основе некоторых видов этих растений, широко культивируются в тропических странах и во многих из них составляют важнейшую долю экспорта. Банан среди выращиваемых культур занимает четвёртое место в мире, уступая только рису, пшенице и кукурузе.Species Profiles for Pacific Island Agroforestry. Musa species (banana and plantain Прочитано 2007-09-15 Род объединяет свыше 40 видов, распространённых, главным образом, в ЮВА и на островах Тихого океана. Самый северный вид — Банан японский (Musa basjoo), родом с японских островов Рюкю, выращивается в качестве декоративного растения на черноморском побережье Кавказа, в Крыму и Грузии.Алексей Шипунов Класс Однодольные. Банан Moscow State University Botanical Server. Прочитано 2007-09-17 Описание thumb|left|[[Банан райский. Ботаническая иллюстрация из книги Ф. М. Бланко Flora de Filipinas (1880—1883)]] Банан — травянистое растение с мощной корневой системой, коротким, не выступающим над землёй стеблем и 6—20 листьями, влагалища которых образуют подобие ствола. Высота растений варьирует от 2 до 9 м и даже выше, что делает их одними из самыми высоких (наряду с бамбуками) трав в миреComplete Guide to Bananas. The Origin of Bananas Прочитано 2007-09-15; и неудивительно, что многие ошибочно принимают их за деревья. Самым высоким растением из рода бананов считается вид Musa itinerans — высота его разновидности Musa itinerans var. gigantea может достигать 12 м.Nature Products. Network Bananas of Yunnan and the Himalaya Musaceae Прочитано 2007-09-22 Вокруг основного стебля образуется множество боковых побегов, один из которых впоследствии заменяет предыдущий — таким образом происходит размножение. Корни многочисленные, волокнистые; в благородной почве уходят до 4,9 м в сторону и до 1,5 м вглубь. Листья крупные, мягкие, гладкие, продолговатые или овальные, с параллельным жилкованием; расположены по спирали. Их влагалища свёрнуты в плотную многослойную мясистую трубку, называемую ложным стеблем. По мере роста растения молодые листья возникают внутри пучка, а внешние, постепенно отмирают и опадают. При хорошей погоде этот процесс продолжается со скоростью примерно один лист в неделю. У культивируемого банана листья достигают 275 см в длину и 60 см в ширину''Julia F. Morton'' Fruits of Warm Climates. Florida Flair Books, 1987. ISBN 978-0-9610184-1-2 онлайн, они могут быть полностью зелёными, зелёными с тёмно-бордовыми пятнами либо зелёными с верхней стороны и багряными снизу. При сильном ветре или ливне листья легко рвутся вдоль жилок — такая адаптация помогает растениям выживать в тропическом климате. Когда банан готов к цветению, в точке роста короткого стебля развивается длинный цветонос, который проходит через ложный стебель и вслед за листьями выходит наружу. thumb|right|200px|Соцветие банана заострённого|Musa acuminata}} Цветение наступает через 8—10 месяцев после активного роста растения. Соцветие — кисть, напоминающая удлинённую пышную почку фиолетового либо зелёного оттенка, на которой у основания расположены крупные женские, далее — меньшие по размеру обоеполые, и на конце — мелкие мужские цветки. Все цветки трубчатые, состоят из 3 лепестков, 3 чашелистиков, обычно 6 тычинок, одна из которых недоразвита и не имеет пыльника. Гинецей синкарпный, состоящий из 3 плодолистиков, образующих трёхкамерную завязьFood Resource What is the botany of bananas? Oregon State University, Corvallis, OR. Прочитано 2007-09-16.Морщихина С. С. Семейство банановые (Musaceae) // Жизнь растений: в 6 тт. Т. 6. Цветковые растения / под ред. А. Л. Тахтаджяна. — М.: Просвещение, 1982. — C. 383.; цветки располагаются ярусами (так называемыми «руками») и содержат в себе большое количество нектара (до 0,5 г на каждый цветок). Каждый слой собран в кисть, состоящую из 12—20 цветков, расположенных радиально, и прикрыт мясистыми, восковыми на ощупь кроющими листьями. У культивируемых бананов цветки белого цвета, кроющие листья с внешней стороны фиолетовые, а с внутренней — тёмно-красные. Раскрывшись, мужские цветки обычно очень быстро опадают, оставляя верхнюю часть соцветия обнажённой, за исключением верхушечной нераскрывшейся почки. У дикорастущих видов цветение начинается ночью либо ранним утром — в первом случае их опылению способствуют летучие мыши, а во втором — птицы и мелкие млекопитающие. thumb|left|200px|Плод одного из диких видов банана в разрезе Плоды развиваются только из женских цветков (обоеполые цветки бесплодны); по мере развития каждый ряд плодов всё больше напоминают кисть руки со множеством пальцев, каждый из которых представляет из себя толстокожую, многосемянную ягоду. Размер, цвет и форма плодов могут значительно различаться в зависимости от вида или сорта, но чаще всего они имеют продолговатую цилиндрическую или трёхгранную форму, выпрямленную либо закруглённую. Длина плода варьирует в пределах от 3 до 40 см, толщина — от 2 до 8 см. Цвет кожицы может быть жёлтым, зелёным, красным или даже серебристым. Мякоть плода белая, кремовая, жёлтая или оранжевая. В незрелом состоянии она твёрдая и клейкая, но по мере созревания становится мягкой и сочной. У культурных форм плод часто лишён семян и способен размножаться только вегетативно, однако у дикорастущих растений мякоть наполнена большим количеством округлых либо заострённых твёрдых семян длиной 3—16 мм, причём по массе своей они могут превалировать над мякотью. На одной оси может располагаться до 300 плодов с общей массой в 50—60 кг. Бананам свойственен биологический феномен, известный как отрицательный геотропизм — во время образования плоды под действием силы тяготения направлены вниз, однако по мере роста под действием гормонов одна или несколько осей начинают расти вертикально вверх.Complete Guide to Bananas «How to Grow Bananas» Прочитано 2007-09-22 После окончания плодоношения наземная часть растения отмирает. Культивирование История Банан — одно из самых древних культивируемых растений. Его родиной считаются острова Малайского архипелага, где, как полагают учёные, древние жители выращивали их и употребляли в пищу как дополнение к рыбной диетеHands with yellow fingers Bananas and plantains (Musa spp.) The Mildred E. Mathias Botanical Garden. Прочитано 2007-09-16Food Resource What is the history of the banana? Oregon State University, Corvallis, OR. Прочитано 2007-09-16. Путешествуя по островам Тихого океана, они запасались известными им фруктами и таким образом способствовали распространению бананов. Первым из современных учёных, установившим географическое происхождение бананов, стал один из основоположников научной селекции академик Н. И. Вавилов, который в 1920—1930-х годах исследовал различные регионы мира и описал результаты в труде «Центры происхождения культурных растений»Н. И. Вавилов «Ботанико-географические основы селекции», М. — Л., 1935О. В. Петунин «Селекция и биотехнология» Прочитано 2007-09-16. thumb|right|300px|Одно из первых письменных упоминаний бананов содержится в древних индийских рукописях «[[Махабхарата|Махабхараты»]] Первые письменные упоминания об этом плоде дошли до нас в буддийском каноне на языке пали, относящемся к V—VI векам до н. э. — вероятно, к тому времени бананы с помощью мореплавателей уже были интродуцированы в Индии. Позднее бананы уже довольно часто упоминаются в древних рукописях на разных языках. Например, в индийских эпосах Махабхарата и Рамаяна говорится о том, что буддийским монахам разрешено пить напиток, приготовленный из бананов. Бананы описываются в «Естественной истории растений» древнегреческого философа и одного из основателей ботаники Теофраста, жившего в IV веке до н. э. Китайский тактик и писатель Ян Фу ( ), живший во времена китайской династии Лян (502—557 гг.), в своей «Энциклопедии диковинок» впервые упоминает о разведении бананов в этой стране. Римский писатель Плиний Старший в «Естественной истории» (77 год) упоминает о том, что Александр Македонский во время своего похода в Индию в 327 году до н. э. попробовал этот фрукт и даже привёз его с собой в Европу. Если до тех пор в западном мире не отмечено явного обозначения для банана (греки и римляне говорят о нём, как о «замечательном индийском фруктовом дереве»), то у Плиния Старшего он впервые упоминается как «пала» («''pala''»). Это название до сих пор сохранилось в одном из индийских языков малаялам. Некоторые учёные полагают, что бананы были также известны и в Южной Америке до прихода европейцев. Утверждения обосновываются тем, что остатки банановых листьев находили в перуанских индейских гробницах. Кроме того, некоторые считают, что под «райским фруктом», в Ветхом Завете искушавшим Адама и Еву в раю, подразумевался именно банан''Ken Gewertz'' Taxonomist Carl Linnaeus on show at HMNH Harvard News Office. Прочитано 2008-04-12Linnaeus grows bananas and comes up with a «modern» thermometer Uppsala Universitet, Sweden. Прочитано 2008-04-12. Последнее утверждение крайне спорно, поскольку ни древние египтяне, ни древние евреи о бананах ничего не знали. После 650 года бананы были завезены из Индии в Палестину и на восточное побережье Африки — на этот раз благодаря арабам, активно торговавшим рабами и слоновой костью (до Мухаммед арабам о бананах известно не было). Современное название «банан», так или иначе сходное во всех европейских языках, имеет арабское происхождение и означает буквально «палец» (в само́м арабском языке сейчас употребляется название موز — муз). Ко времени активного исследования Западной Африки европейцами, которое пришлось на XV век, бананы там уже были хорошо известны. После 1402 года португальцы привезли бананы из Гвинеи на Канарские острова, где занялись их выращиванием, а в 1516 году — спустя лишь 24 года после открытия Америки Колумбом — завезли его на остров Гаити. Последнее путешествие возглавлял испанский миссионер монах Томас де Берланга ( )Близко европейцы познакомились с бананом только после выхода в свет в 1592 в Венеции иллюстрированной книги Просперо Альпини De Plantis Aegypti liber (Venezia, F. de Franceschi di Siena, 1592).. Несмотря на то что в тропиках бананы быстро завоевали популярность, в европейских и американских странах с умеренным климатом они ещё долгое время оставались крайне редким экзотическим продуктом, поскольку одним из основных требований к их транспортировке и хранению является поддержание постоянной температуры не выше 14 °C. Лишь во второй половине XIX века, с изобретением первых холодильных установок и строительством железных дорог, появилась стабильная возможность доставки этих фруктов на северные рынки сначала США, а затем и Европы. Даже в наше время далеко не все сорта этого фрукта пригодны для экспорта, и многие страны, такие как Китай, Индия, Таиланд и Бразилия, выращивают бананы только для внутреннего потребления либо экспортируют их в незначительных количествах. Выращивание thumb|right|300px|Банановая плантация Как продукты питания бананы культивируются в тропиках — приблизительно между 30° с. ш. и 30° ю. ш., на высоте до 2000 м над уровнем моря. Наиболее благоприятными условиями для роста растений считаются температуры от 26 до 35 °C днём и от 22 до 28 °C ночью.The Texas Riviera. «Musa Banana» Прочитано 2007-09-18 При температуре ниже 16 °C рост значительно замедляется, а при 10 °C — прекращается вовсе. Лишь единичные сорта, такие как 'Раджапури', способны выдерживать низкие температуры около 0 °C. Высота над уровнем моря, на которой растения приживаются, зависит от широты — обычно она не превышает 920 м, хотя на гавайском острове Мауи они растут на высоте до 1000 м, а в Новой Гвинее — до 2000 м над уровнем моря. Большое значения для культивирования этих фруктов также имеет определённый режим влажности — засушливый сезон не должен длиться более 3 месяцев в году, а средняя норма осадков должна составлять не менее 100 мм в месяц. В случае непродолжительного похолодания банановые плантации пытаются обогреть — их затопляют водой либо окуривают дымом. Многие культуры восприимчивы к сильному ветру — неглубокая корневая система неспособна удержать растение на месте; и только рвущиеся вдоль прожилок листья уменьшают давление на него. Для выращивания в промышленных масштабах требуется хорошо дренированная, желательно кислая почва. В почве, небогатой минеральными веществами, растения при хорошем уходе также будут расти, однако в этом случае их культивация может стать экономически невыгодной. Урожайность плодов может достигать до 400 ц/га площади ежегодно. thumb|left|250px|Транспортировка плодов Период полного созревания плодов, начиная с посадки, обычно занимает 10—12 месяцев, а для некоторых сортов — 17—19 месяцев. Под плантации выбирают как плодородные земли в речных долинах, так и равнинные участки и склоны холмов. Если земля не подвержена эрозии, перед посадкой её хорошо вспахивают. Размножение в основном вегетативное, реже семенами. Как правило, посадка производится перед или в начале сезона дождей — в этом случае саженцы получают необходимое им количество влаги. Плотность насаждений различается в широких пределах и зависит от многих факторов — например, при более густой посадке улучшается сопротивляемость ветру, однако увеличивается восприимчивость к заболеваниям. В целом, на одном гектаре может помещаться от 600 до 4400 растений. Во время роста плантации тщательно пропалываются — для борьбы с сорняками используются разнообразные методы, как, например, применение гербицидов, мульчирование (обкладывание корней) сухими банановыми листьями и даже использование гусей, которые охотно поедают некоторые сорные растения, при этом не трогая бананы. Если почвы недостаточно плодородные, то их активно удобряют; состав минеральных веществ, используемых для подкормок, зависит от каждого конкретного случая — это могут быть азот, калий или фосфор. Когда растения плодоносят, их обязательно подпирают деревянными или бамбуковыми жердями, чтобы они не сломались под тяжестью плодов; а сами плоды для лучшей сохранности покрывают старыми сухими листьями, брезентом, мешковиной, или пластиком. Срезают плоды ещё зелёными, когда они созрели лишь на в таком виде они легче транспортируются и дольше сохраняются. Чтобы бананы не потеряли свой товарный вид, их обрабатывают лимонным соком или окунают в углекислую минеральную воду.Food Lover’s Companion. Food Lover’s Companion information about banana Barron’s Educational Series, Inc. Прочитано 2007-09-20 Как правило, одно и то же растение культивируется в течение 5—6 лет, после чего его урожайность заметно снижается; в обычных условиях бананы плодоносят в течение 25 лет и более. Индустрия thumb|rightt|250px|Упаковка бананов на острове [[Тенерифе, 1910 год]] thumb|right|250 px|Сортировщицы бананов в [[Белизе отрезают бананы от ветвей]] Расцвет индустрии бананов берёт своё начало во второй половине XIX века, когда с изобретением холодильных установок появилась возможность транспортировки этого товара в регионы с умеренным климатом. Её основателями считаются два американца — Лоренцо Бейкер (Lorenzo D. Baker) и Майнор Кейт (Minor C. Keith), которые независимо друг от друга в 1870 и 1872 годах занялись транспортировкой этих фруктов из стран Латинской Америки в США — первый доставлял товар из Ямайки в Бостон, а второй основал плантацию в Коста-Рике и по морю перевозил продукты в Новый Орлеан и Нью-Йорк. Первые перевозки были рискованные — в случае неблагоприятного ветра корабли задерживались в пути, и товар быстро портился. Однако уже к началу XX века бизнес стал быстро развиваться, и с лёгкой руки американского писателя О. Генри (повесть «Короли и капуста») даже появился термин «банановая республика», относящийся к экономически слабым государствам, полностью зависящим от экспорта этих фруктов. Бурный рост индустрии продолжился и в XX веке — только с 1961 по 2001 годы производство товара увеличилось более чем в 3,5 раза.Info Comm «Market of Banana» Прочитано 2007-09-19 В настоящее время бананы выращивают практически во всех странах с влажным тропическим климатом, главным образом, в развивающихся. Согласно данным Продовольственной сельскохозяйственной организации ООН (ФАО), занимающейся вопросами развития сельского хозяйства, общий объём выращенных бананов в мире в 2001 году предположительно составил около 99 млн тонн (число приблизительное, поскольку учитывает весь урожай, включая также приусадебные участки). Далеко не все страны занимаются экспортом этой продукции — например, Индия, Бразилия, Китай, Таиланд выращивают её лишь для внутреннего потребления. Однако по объёму продукции Индия и Бразилия, а также Эквадор занимают лидирующие позиции в мире — доля Индии составляет 23 %, а доли Бразилии и Эквадора — по 9 % (средние показатели 2001—2005, ФАО). Около 80 % всего экспорта приходится на страны Латинской Америки — в основном, это Эквадор (28,5 %), Коста-Рика (13,9 %), Колумбия (10,0 %) и Гватемала (5,8 %). Большой объём экспорта также приходится на Филиппины (11,7 %) (средние показатели 2001—4, ФАО). Во многих островных государствах бананы приносят львиную долю доходов от экспорта — например, в Сент-Люсии она составляет почти половину (49,6 %). Основные импортёры продукции — Евросоюз (33,9 %), США (28,3 %) и Япония (7,1 %) (средние показатели 2001—2004, ФАО). Изображение:Banana Production 2005.jpg|Объём продукции, 2005 Изображение:Banana Export 2005.jpg|Основные экспортёры, 2005 Изображение:Banana Import 2005.jpg|Основные импортёры, 2005 Изображение:Banana Consumption Russia.JPG|Потребление в России, 1992—2005 Применение Употребление в пищу thumb|right|250px|Десертные бананы Во многих странах бананы являются одним из основных источников питания — например, только в Эквадоре годовое потребление этого продукта составляет 73,8 кг на душу населения (для сравнения, в России этот показатель равен 7,29 кг). Существенную долю потребления бананы также составляют в Бурунди (189,4 кг), Самоа (85,0 кг), Коморских островах (77,8 кг) и на Филиппинах (40,6 кг).данные FAO, 2005 год Съедобные сорта бананов условно делятся на две основные группы: десертные, употребляемые, главным образом, в сыром или сушёном виде, и плантайны (или платано), которые перед употреблением требуют термической обработки. Мякоть десертных сортов очень сладкая на вкус, содержит большое количество углеводов, витамина C и некоторые необходимые организму минеральные вещества, такие как фосфор, железо, калий, кальций и магний (см. таблицу пищевых свойств ниже). Платано (от — сажать) — как правило, плоды с зелёной или красной кожурой и крахмалистой, жёсткой и несладкой мякотью; перед употреблением в пищу их жарят, варят или обрабатывают паром. Кроме употребления в пищу, плантайны часто используют в качестве корма для домашнего скота. Почти все выращиваемые в настоящее время бананы (как десертные сорта, так и платано) являются вариациями (или сортами) одного культигена (искусственного вида, созданного человеком) Musa × paradisiaca, который является гибридом банана заострённого (Musa acuminata), банана Бальбиса (Musa balbisiana) и реже банана Маклая (Musa maklayi). Сорта Всего известно около 500 культивируемых сортов бананов, однако часть из них мало известна либо более не культивируется по причине поражения болезнями. Самая большая в мире коллекция бананов, включающая в себя более 470 сортов и около 100 видов, находится в муниципалитете Ла-Лима в Гондурасе. * Диплоиды (сорта с двумя гаплоидными наборами в ядре (2n)): ** Леди Фингер, или Дамский пальчик ('Lady Finger', 'Date', 'Fig', 'Dedo de Dama' и пр.) — растение высотой до 7,5 м, с тонким стеблем и хорошо развитой корневой системой. Плоды небольшие — 10—12,5 см длиной, светло-жёлтые с красно-коричневыми штрихами, с толстой кожурой, слегка ребристые. В связке 12—20 плодов. Мякоть мягкая, очень сладкая. Широко культивируется в Австралии; также распространён в Латинской Америке. Сорт устойчив к засухе, к панамской болезни и рисовому долгоносику (Sitophilus oryzae). По сравнению с сортом Гро-Мишель менее транспортабелен. thumb|right|250px|Разные сорта бананов * Триплоиды (сорта с тремя гаплоидными наборами в ядре (3n)): ** Гро-Мишель ('Gros Michel') — ранее один из самых продаваемых сортов бананов в странах Северной Америки и Европы. Культивируется в странах Центральной Америки и Центральной Африки. Высокое растение; плоды с толстой кожурой, крупные, жёлтые, сладкие, с большим количеством крахмала. Обладает хорошей транспортабельностью. Сорт начал быстро деградировать под воздействием грибка Fusarium oxysporum f. sp. cubense, вызывающего так называемую «панамскую болезнь». В последнее время практически не культивируется. ** Карликовый Кавендиш ('Dwarf Cavendish') — невысокое (1,8—2,4 м) растение с широкими листьями. Устойчив к низким (до 0 °C) температурам. Плоды ярко-жёлтые, среднего размера, тонкокожиеDave’s Garden «Dwarf Banana Musa acuminata 'Dwarf Cavendish'» Прочитано 2007-09-17. Внешне этот сорт отличается тем, что, в отличие от других, у него при цветении мужские цветки не опадают, а засыхают, при этом оставаясь на цветоножке. На кожуре зрелых плодов (как и у других сортов из группы Кавендиш) появляются мелкие бурые пятнышки. Растёт в Западной и Южной Африке, а также на Канарских островах. Восприимчив к чёрному долгоносику (Cosmopolites sordidus) и к круглым червям (Nematoda). ** Гигантский Кавендиш ('Giant Cavendish', 'Mons Mari', 'Williams', Williams Hybrid) — растение 2,5—5 м высотой. По сравнению с Карликовым Кавендишем плоды с более толстой кожурой и более крупные. Культивируется на Тайване, на Гавайских островах, в Колумбии, Австралии, Мартинике и Эквадоре. ** Лакатан ('Lacatan', 'Pisang masak hijau') — самое высокое растение из группы Кавендиш — высота составляет 420—490 см; длина плода 15—20 см. Произрастает на Филиппинах,Индонезии, Малайзии и на Ямайке. Листья с красными краями. Чувствителен к чёрному долгоносику и круглым червям. В настоящее время в промышленных масштабах не выращивается по причине плохой сохраняемости плодов. thumb|right|250px|Платано выглядят заметно крупнее десертных сортов ** Робуста ('Robusta') — ещё один сорт из группы Кавендиш, близкий к сорту Лакатан, однако по сравнению с ним более низкорослый. В промышленных масштабах культивируется в Бразилии, Самоа и Фиджи и Австралии. В последнее время всё больше выращивается на Карибских островах и Центральной Америке, где вытесняет Лакатан и Гро-Мишель. ** Валери ('Valery') — одно из самых высоких растений из группы Кавендиш. По пищевым свойствам почти не отличается от Робуста, но плод, в отличие от других сортов этой группы, при приготовлении твердеет и по консистенции напоминает воск. Устойчив к «панамской болезни», однако восприимчив к чёрному долгоносику и круглым червям. ** Айс-крим ('Ice Cream', 'Cenizo', 'Krie') — высокое (300—450 см) растение с длинным цветочным стеблем. Выращивается на Гавайских островах, на Филиппинах и в Центральной Америке. Плод 17,5—22,8 см длиной; в отличие от других сортов, в незрелом виде имеет голубоватый с серебристым оттенком цвет, а при созревании становится бледно-жёлтым. Мякоть белая, сладкая. ** Майсур ('Mysore', 'Fillbasket', 'Poovan') — индийский сорт, 420—280 см высотой; занимает около 70 % всей банановой индустрии в этой стране. Назван в честь города Майсур, второго по величине в штате Карнатака. Также выращивается в Бирме, Таиланде, Малайзии и на Цейлоне. Устойчив к «панамской болезни». Плоды среднего размера, тонкокожие, ярко-жёлтые, кисло-сладкие на вкус. ** Раджапури ('Rajapuri') — также индийский сорт, 210—240 см высотой. Выращивается на небольших участках на периферии полей. Устойчив к сильному ветру, неплодородным почвам и даже лёгким заморозкам. По сравнению с другими сортами, листья более широкие — до 90 см. Плод крупный и очень сладкий. Пищевая ценность Пищевые свойства бананов на 100 г продукта: Блюда thumb|right|250px|Поджаренные на углях бананы. Традиционная форма приготовления бананов на острове [[Суматра в Индонезии]] В странах с умеренным климатом бананы чаще всего воспринимаются как десертный продукт, который употребляют в пищу в свежем очищенном виде либо используют в качестве добавок в кондитерские изделия и мороженое. Однако в тропиках чаще всего находят применение плантайны — бананы, требующие предварительной термической обработки. Около 80 % всех культивируемых бананов относятся именно к этой категории. На островах Карибского моря их варят в кожуре, при этом иногда добавляя всевозможные приправы — соль, уксус, чёрный перец, оливковое масло, лук, чеснок и пр. В Коста-Рике из них изготавливают так называемый «мёд» — густой сироп, образующийся после длительного варения очищенных плодов. Поджаренные в оливковом масле бананы считаются обычным гарниром к различным блюдам. Во многих странах Латинской Америки (Гондурасе, Доминиканской Республике, Колумбии, Коста-Рике, Кубе, Никарагуа, Панаме, Перу, Пуэрто-Рико, Тринидаде и Тобаго, Эквадоре и Ямайке) популярно блюдо под названием мадурос (maduros) — спелые и очищенные плантайны разрезают на косые дольки толщиной 3—4 мм, посыпают солью и жарят на масле до образования золотисто-коричневой корочки. Перед употреблением кладут на тарелку, покрытую бумажным полотенцем. В Камеруне это блюдо известно под названием миссол (Missole).Recipezaar Maduros (plantain) Прочитано 2007-09-22 В Венесуэле известно национальное блюдо йо-йо (Yo-Yo) — между двумя дольками жареных бананов кладётся кусочек мягкого белого сыра, и всё это скрепляется деревянной зубочисткой. thumb|left|200px|Банановые [[чипсы]] В Полинезии и на других островах Тихого океана незрелые плоды целиком запекают на камнях. Когда бананы поспевают, их плоды разрезают на дольки, добавляют кокосы или кокосовый крем, заворачивают в банановые листья и пекут в печи. У полинезийцев существует традиция приготовления блюда маси (masi) — своеобразных консервов из бананов или плодов хлебного дерева, заготавливаемых на случай голода. В начале на дно ямы стелят банановые листья. Затем в яму слоями складываются плоды, предварительно завёрнутые в листья геликонии. Яма укрывается ещё одним слоем банановых листьев и сверху придаливается гнётом. Перебродившая масса готова к употреблению уже через месяц и сохраняется в течение года. Перед употреблением её формуют в виде печения или лепёшек и запекают в печи.New Zeland Electronic Text Cente «An Introduction to Samoan Custom. CHAPTER VII — Food and Meals» Прочитано 2007-09-22 В Кот-д’Ивуаре популярно блюдо под названием алоко (Aloco) — дольки плантайнов вместе с помидорами, луком и красным перцем жарят на пальмовом масле и подают к жареной на гриле рыбе.The Congo Cookbook (African recipes) Aloco Прочитано 2007-09-22 В Западной Африке, и особенно в Нигерии, известно кушанье ева-додо (Ewa dodo) — в нём бананы служат гарниром к тунцу или креветкам.Cosmopolitan Club Nigerian Dinner «Ewa dodo (seafood, plantains, and black-eyed peas)» Прочитано 2007-09-22 В Гане из бананов, с добавлением теста из кукурузной муки и приправ из лука, имбиря и перца, делают оладьи, известные под названием фатал (fatale). Рагу фуфу (fufu), употребляемое вместе с супом, содержит в себе в том числе и бананы. thumb|right|250px|''Banana split'' (дольки банана) На Филиппинах полулярен банановый кетчуп, который появился во Вторую мировую войну, во время японской оккупации, когда обычный томатный кетчуп был дефицитом. Он изготавливается из бананового пюре с сахаром, уксусом, специями и красным пищевым красителем.Banana ketchup В США популярно блюдо Banana split (разделанный банан). Блюдо представляет из себя дольки банана, уложенные на тарелку с мороженым, и взбитыми сливками сверху. Такой десерт часто употребляется после «формального» обеда в ресторане. Помимо плода банана, в Бенгалии и Керале в пищу употребляется также и цветок соцветия: либо в сыром виде после макания его в соус, либо в варёном виде в супах и подливах (т. н. керри или карри). Бананы идут на изготовление детского питания, джемов, кексов, суррогатного кофе, мороженого и чипсов. Мука из бананов является одним из компонентов кондитерских изделий. Из плодов изготавливают различные напитки, в том числе и алкогольные — пиво и вино. Сушёные бананы, известные как «банановые фиги», могут храниться достаточно продолжительное время. Кроме собственно плодов, в пищу могут употребляться молодые побеги растений — например, в Индии их едят как овощи и добавляют в соус карри. Применение в медицине и косметологии Все части растений банана находят применение в медицине. Цветки растений используют при лечении дизентерии, язвы желудка и бронхите. Настой цветков также заваривают при диабете. Вяжущий сок растений помогает при неврологических растройствах, эпилепсии, лепре, растройстве желудка, обильном кровотечении. Листья молодых растений обладают свойством заживлять ожоги и кожные раны. Корни используют при лечении нарушения пищеварения и дизентерии. Обладая множеством полезных минеральных веществ, плоды бананов способны помочь при анемии (содержащееся в них железо необходимо для выработки гемоглобина), повышенном кровяном давлении (калий способствует его снижению), депрессии, изжоге (по наблюдениям учёных, содержащийся в банане трипотофан способствует улучшению пищеварения) и предменструальном синдроме. В косметологии кожуру бананов используют как натуральное средство для удаления бородавок.Scion of Zion «The amazing banana» Прочитано 2007-09-28Веда — Ведические науки, знания и nрадиции «Бананы — лекарство от всех болезней» Прочитано 2007-09-28 Корм для скота Отходы культурных сортов, а также некоторые неиспользуемые в пищу виды этих растений часто идут на корм домашним животным. Несозревшими плодами часто кормят находящийся поблизости крупный рогатый скот, хотя такие плоды и имеют небольшой слабительный эффект. Варёные отбросы, а также банановую муку охотно употребляют в пищу домашние свиньи. Также иногда бананы составляют часть рациона бройлеров. Другие применения 250px|thumb|right|Традиционная индуистская церемония «[[прасад» — эквивалент русской традиции предложения гостям «хлеба и соли». Подаётся на банановом листе]] Ложные стебли идут на строительство плотов и подушек для сидений. В Западной Африке из этих стеблей делают рыболовные снасти. На Филиппинах стебли добавляют в прозрачные ткани, из которых шьют женские блузки и мужские рубашки. Высушенную кожуру бананов, благодаря большому количеству содержащегося в ней таннина, используют как чёрное красящее вещество для кожаных изделий. Она также применяется при изготовлении мыла, т. к. её зола содержит углекислый калий. Широкую известность получил банан текстильный, или абака (Musa textilis) — полученное из ложного стебля этого вида лёгкое и прочное волокно, известное как манильская пенька, идёт на изготовление морских канатов и рыболовных сетей. Так называемый абиссинский банан (Musa ensete), чаще относимый к роду Ensete (Ensete ventricosum), выращивают в Африке в качестве пищевого и одновременно текстильного растения. Банановые листья часто служат декоративными элементами в церемониях буддистской и индуистской культур. Они также используются в качестве подносов или тарелок для традиционной южно-азиатской пищи, которую употребляют без столовых приборов, в таких странах, как Индия и Шри-Ланка. Индийцы полагают, что банановый лист, на котором подаётся обед, придаёт пище своеобразный вкус. На юге Мексики банановые листья часто служат для приготовления традиционного блюда «тамали» вместо более типичного для этого листа кукурузы (в лист заворачивают начинку из мяса или бобов, и этот «пирожок» затем варят в кастрюле). Банановые листья часто служат обёрточным и упаковочным материалом для продуктов и как своеобразный «зонтик» от дождя. В странах Латинской Америки ими покрывают крыши и даже применяют как обёрточную бумагу при изготовлении сигарет. Помимо этого, банановый лист также используется некоторыми индийцами в качестве туалетной бумаги. Некоторые фермеры выращивают бананы исключительно для сбора урожая листьев. Болезни и вредители За долгие годы разведения бананов люди смогли вывести сорта, обладающие наилучшими вкусовыми качествами, однако при этом в значительной степени снизили их разнообразие — остальные просто не выдерживали конкуренции. В результате широкое распространение получили заболевания и паразиты, поражающие лишь эти сорта. В отличие от дикорастущих видов, культурные растения способны размножаться лишь вегетативным способом, так как их плоды почти не содержат семян. Тем самым, выведение новых сортов, устойчивых к болезням и паразитам, оказалось довольно проблематичным — для селективного отбора требуются семена, а на триста плодов приходится только одно семечко. В результате, культивирование этих фруктов оказалось под угрозой прекращения.Наука и жизнь. «Бананы вымирают?» № 4, 2006 онлайн Болезни Одной из самых больших угроз для банановой индустрии в целом является так называемая «панамская болезнь» — заболевание, вызываемое грибком Fusarium oxysporum f. sp. cubense. Впервые этот грибок был обнаружен в Суринаме, и к 1920-м годам им были заражены практически все банановые плантации Центральной Америки, включая и Гондурас — самого крупного экспортёра в те годы. Грибок обитает в земле, однако через повреждённые корни проникает в листья и окрашивает их в жёлтый цвет, после чего те отмирают. В 1950-е годы один из самых популярных сортов бананов Гро-Мишель практически полностью исчез под действием этой болезни.Би-би-си — Технологии «Бананы могут исчезнуть» Опубликовано 2003-01-16 Прочитано 2007-09-23Popsci.com — Science «Can This Fruit Be Saved?» Прочитано 2007-09-17 По словам директора Тайваньского исследовательского института бананов Хуана Синь-чуань, «„Панамская болезнь“ — это как рак. Неизвестно в точности, отчего она начинается, и против неё нет эффективных средств».Government Information Office, Republic of China (Taiwan) Борьба за конкурентоспособность Прочитано 2007-09-23 Единственный способ избежать распространения этой болезни — это изолировать заражённые растения или использовать новые необработанные участки. В результате борьба с грибком привела к уничтожению миллионов акров влажного тропического леса. Сигатока — заболевание, вызываемое паразитическим грибком Mycosphaerella musicola (в конидиальной стадии Cerospora musae). Впервые было зафиксировано в 1902 году в Индонезии на острове Ява. Название получило благодаря долине Сигатока на острове Фиджи, где болезнь появилась в 1913 году. Позднее грибок попал в Латинскую Америку, где нанёс большой ущерб местным плантациям бананов. При поражении он вначале вызывает мелкие желтовато-коричневые пятнышки на листьях, которые затем увеличиваются в размерах и приобретают тёмно-фиолетовые оттенки. Плоды заражённых растений становятся кислыми на вкус. Заболевание успешно лечится фунгицидами. Чёрная сигатока — по сравнению с обычной сигатокой более серьёзное заболевание, вызывается грибком Mycosphaerella fifiensis var. difformis. Плохо поддаётся лечению, к новым фунгицидам быстро вырабатывает иммунитет и грозит полностью уничтожить все выращиваемые бананы. Болезнь была обнаружена в Гондурасе в 1969 году, после чего быстро распространилась в других странах Латинской Америки, а к 1973 году охватила Полинезию, Гавайские острова, Филиппины, Малайзию и Тайвань. В настоящее время учёные пытаются найти новые противогрибковые средства либо вывести сорта, устойчивые к этому заболеванию. Болезнь моко, или бактериальный вилт, вызывается бактерией Pseudomonas solanacearum. Поражает также и другие культуры — баклажаны, перец, помидоры и табак.Tim Momol, Prakash Pradhanang, и Carlos A. Lopes «Bacterial Wilt of Pepper» University of Florida. Прочитано 2007-09-23 Вызывает распад тканей растений. Распространена, главным образом, в Западном полушарии, где некоторое время назад нанесла серьёзный экономический ущерб. Вредители Среди вредителей наиболее опасны для бананов круглые черви, или нематоды (Nematodes) — эти обитающие в почве паразиты проникают в корневища растений, чем способствуют распространению в них грибка Fusarium oxysporum и последующему гниению. Наибольший ущерб плантациям приносят следующие виды нематод: Pratylenchus coffaea, Meliodogyne incognita, Scutellonema brachyurum, Helicotylenchus multicinctus, Helicotylenchus nannus, Radopholus similis. Другим часто встречающимся вредителем бананов является чёрный долгоносик (Cosmopolites sordidus) — этот жук прогрызает стебель растений в их основании и по нему прокладывает себе туннель наверх. Банан в искусстве [[Файл:Baker Banana.jpg|thumb|right| Танцовщица Жозефин Бейкер одета для «бананового танца» (Danse banane). Париж, 1927 год]] Банан получил широкое распространение в искусстве. В начале XX века банан воспринимался публикой как экзотический фрукт из тропических стран, где туземцы ходят практически нагишом. Американская танцовщица-мулатка Жозефин Бейкер (Josephine Baker), подыгрывая таким настроениям, выступала в костюме, сделанном из бананов, в результате чего стала одной из самых популярных актрис во Франции.Официальный сайт Жозефин Бейкер Биография Прочитано 2007-11-04 На обложке дебютного альбома альтернативной группы The Velvet Underground, The Velvet Underground and Nico, был изображён подгнивший жёлтый банан. Этот рисунок, сделанный Энди Уорхолом, является одной из самых знаменитых и узнаваемых обложек альбома в мире.Reva Wolf «Andy Warhol, Poetry, and Gossip in the 1960s» University Of Chicago Press 1997 ISBN 978-0-226-90491-7 Интересные факты * Впервые название Musa, ставшее впоследствии научным, было присвоено банану ещё немецким натуралистом Георгом Румфиусом, предшественником основоположника научной классификации шведского врача Карла Линнея.Constantine David, 2000 «An Annotated List of the Species of Ensete, Musa & Musella — List of Published Species» онлайн http://users.globalnet.co.uk/~drc/Summary.htm Линней, составляя классификацию растений, сохранил это имя. Существуют две теории, откуда это слово произошло, однако в любом случае оно с музами не связано. Согласно первой теории, название было дано в честь Антония Музы, придворного медика римского императора Октавиана Августа.Б. Головкин «Что в имени тебе моём?» Наука и жизнь, № 3 2003 с.126 онлайн http://nauka.relis.ru/30/0303/30303124.htmInibap Traveling exhibition — no end to the banana Bananas in paradise Прочитано 2007-11-02 Согласно второй теории, название происходит от арабского слова «мӯз» ( ), которым арабы именуют бананы. * На кенийском референдуме о принятии конституции 2005 года сторонники проекта использовали в качестве своего символа банан, а противники — апельсин.BBC News Q&A: Kenya referendum Прочитано 2007-11-04 * Гривастый волк — хищное млекопитающее семейства псовых — ест бананы.Adriana G. Consorte-McCrea «The Maned Wolf in Captivity» Canid news, Vol. 2, 1994 онлайн http://www.canids.org/PUBLICAT/CNDNEWS2/manedwlf.htm * В 1930-е годы в нацистской Германии бананы были объявлены «непатриотичным» фруктом (необходимая для их закупки валюта использовалась для других целей). В рамках этой кампании немецкие доктора выступали с «предупреждениями о вредности» банана, употребление которого якобы приводит к «завороту кишок». Распорядители фруктовых магазинов должны были вывешивать плакаты с надписью «Настоящий патриот ест немецкие яблоки».История бананов * Эстонец по имени Майт Лепик стал мировым чемпионом по поеданию бананов на скорость, съев десять штук всего за три минуты — для экономии времени он ел бананы с кожурой. Мировой рекорд скорости поедания бананов — 81 банан за час.10 фактов которые вы не знали о бананах Галерея Изображение:Цветение банана.JPG|Цветение банана Изображение:Цветы и завязи банана.JPG|Цветы и завязи банана Изображение:BananasBlueBagStLucia.jpg|Плоды для лучшей сохранности покрывают пластиком Image:Homegrown small banana.JPG|Банан в цветочном горшке Виды thumb| в теплице Источники См. также * Хлебное дерево — Подобно бананам, недозрелые плоды используются как овощи, а зрелые, более сладкие — как фрукты. * Геостационарный банан над Техасом * Газация бананов Ссылки * * bananas.org wiki-сайт * Банан — описание, лекарство, факты * Названия бананов на разных языках * Культивируемые сорта бананов * История культивирования бананов * Статистика банановой индустрии, 2005. [[FAO]] * Ситуация на рынке бананов в 2005 году и начале 2006 года * Перевод главы о бананах из книги Julia F. Morton «Fruits of Warm Climates» 1987 * Плантейн или райский банан: использование и отличие от простых бананов Категория:Банановые Категория:Пищевые растения Категория:Тропическое сельское хозяйство arz:موز